


From the Past to the Present

by wicked3659



Series: Entanglements [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: A collection of stories briefly looking into various mechs' lives and relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pl2363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/gifts).



> All characters based in the Entanglements verse.
> 
> Birthday present for pl2363. Happy birthday to my partner in fic and a true friend with a heart of gold. Love you always.

Jazz/Prowl   
Praxus two vorns before the formation of the Autobots.

Prowl smiled as that familiar laughter reverberated through the crystals. His doorwings fluttered as they absorbed the sound and he waited patiently, knowing it would prove fruitful. Offlining his optics he listened for that telltale hum and quickly ducked and weaved through a complex path of crystal overgrowth. Silently he crept up on his prize, only for him to dance gracefully out of reach just as his fingers brushed over his much smaller sensor panels. 

“Ah ah,” Jazz teased playfully, waggling a finger at Prowl. “Can’t sneak up on the Jazz-meister that easily,” he sing-songed, climbing up and over another crystal growth. “You can do better than that, lover,” his voice floated over Prowl as the mech vanished. 

Pouting slightly, Prowl straightened and looked around. These crystals hadn’t been tended to in some time and some even had dangerously jagged edges. He brushed his fingers over the sharp point of one rising up from the ground haphazardly. The cultivated gardens of Praxus were beautiful but the rawness of the crystal fields just outside the city were quite simply breathtaking. It was very possible to get lost in their beauty. Prowl had even heard tales of mechs never finding their way out. He had no intention of getting lost this cycle, however and grinned when he felt rather than heard Jazz’s movements through the crystals. Jazz was great at sneaking around but Prowl knew crystals and with his sensor panels he had an added advantage. This time, Jazz would not slip away quite so easily. 

“Given up already, my Prowl?” Jazz called out cheerfully. He climbed up into a nook and waited. The crystals surrounding him caught enough light from their star to dazzle anyone who looked directly at him. Prowl had ways of surprising him though, something which he enjoyed immensely. Prowl was a refreshing change from his usual relationships and Jazz had found himself falling hard for the mech. His humour, his grace and his smarts, not to mention how he made sure Jazz felt wanted and loved, had quite literally swept Jazz off his feet. It was both exhilerating and terrifying all at the same time but Jazz chose to ignore the terror that curled about his spark threatening to crush it every once in a while. Prowl made him happy whenever he visited Praxus and vice versa when the mech visited Polihex and as long as nothing major changed, he could be blissfully happy with the mech like this forever. It gave him the space he craved to be himself and enough emotional and physical connection to keep him sated until the next visit. 

“Boo.” 

Jazz started as Prowl’s helm suddenly appeared upside down in front of him. “Fraggin’ Primus, Prowl, you trying to get offlined?” he laughed, holding onto the crystal he’d almost flung himself off of in surprise. 

“It was worth the risk to see the look on your face,” Prowl replied with smug grin. “Now do I get my reward?” 

Jazz’s face bloomed into a bright smile and he leaned closer to press a tender kiss to those upside down lip plates. 

Prowl hummed into the kiss and smiled warmly at Jazz as it broke. “That was nice, I do hope that’s simply a promise of more to come?” 

“You know me,” Jazz grinned. He watched with a bright visor as Prowl flipped forward off the ledge he was on and landed below him. He held up his hand to Jazz and the visored mech felt his spark flutter in his chest at the sight of the mech smiling up at him with adoration, doorwings swept back elegantly and his hand held out gallantly for him. Taking it, he leapt down and allowed Prowl to tug him into an affectionate embrace. He melted against the Praxian’s frame and vented a sigh. He could live wrapped up in moments like this forever. That was the beauty of this relationship, it was like this every time they met because the time apart simply made it all the sweeter. 

Prowl twirled a finger about Jazz’s helm horn. “Credit for your thoughts,” he murmured softly.

Jazz smiled brightly at him and stole a sweet kiss, “Just enjoying your company,” he replied, taking hold of Prowl’s hand and walking through the crystal fields with him. “This was a really good idea to come here, Prowl. This place is beautiful.”

“I am glad you enjoyed it. Nothing but the best for my beautiful Jazz,” he smiled kissing the corner of his visor. “I got you something,” he added quickly, doorwings fluttering nervously. 

“Oh?” Jazz’s visor brightened in surprise. “You didn’t have to do that, it’s not even my creation date or anything.”

“No,” Prowl ducked his helm shyly. “It is a vorn since we first started courting though and I wanted it to be special.”

Jazz gazed at Prowl with adoration. Primus he did not deserve this mech. “You spoil me.”

Prowl took hold of his hand with a smile and kissed the backs of his fingers. “You know how I love spoiling you, Jazz.”

“Yeah, you tell me as often as you can,” Jazz laughed. “In case I forget you love me,” he teased. 

Chuckling Prowl drew closer and retrieved his gift from subspace. “You are like music on the wind, how else am I supposed to keep you interested?” he teased back. 

Jazz’s face grew a little more serious. “I could never not be interested in you, Prowl. You’re amazing, and I’ll keep telling you a thousand times until you believe it.” 

Ducking his helm, Prowl held out his gift in one hand. “I want our courting to be official, if you’ll accept me, Jazz. This gift represents my spark which you hold in your hands, I want you to have it.” 

Jazz’s mouth opened slightly in awe at the softly pearlescent crystal with a hint of blue inside of it. It looked like it was softly glowing, almost like starlight. “Prowl, this is… wow... “ he took the piece and cradled it in his hands. “This is a harmonious day gift,” he murmured softly. 

Prowl canted his helm curiously. “Harmonious day?” 

Jazz nodded. “When you officially declare your intentions to another, announce you’re off the market so to speak,” he grinned at his inept description. It was so much more than that. “In Polihex and Iacon it’s called Harmonious day.” 

Prowl hummed thoughtfully and nodded. “I suppose that is an accurate description. In Praxus, it has a similar meaning, usually given upon the dawn of the second vorn of a relationship, with the one you wish to bare your spark to, a promise so to speak, not quite as serious as asking a mech to bond but it is promising yourself exclusively to another. It has a simpler name though.” 

“Oh?” 

“Spark promise,” Prowl answered with a shy smile, his fingertips brushing over the crystal. “My spark is yours for as long as you’ll have me, Jazz for I do not see myself loving another.” 

Jazz’s spark was flip-flopping in his chest as Prowl spoke and he honestly didn’t know what to say. It was overwhelming and wonderful. They were still so young, however, barely adults for more than a couple of vorns so it scared the slag out of him but when he looked up into Prowl’s glowing optics, he couldn’t help but hold the crystal closer to his chest. “I love it, I love you, Prowl,” he whispered, his voice trembling. “I accept.” 

Prowl beamed at him and closed the distance between them to claim a sweet lingering kiss.

****

Kup taking care of Springer as a mechling - Three vorns before Sentinel Prime’s assasination, vorn after formation of Autobots. Start of unrest and riots in Kaon.

“Come back here you little pit-spawn!” 

Ironhide chuckled and folded his arms as Kup’s voice appeared before he did. “Youngling’s giving you a run for your credits huh?” 

“Glitch is going to run me into a smelter,” the mech groused with a frown. “Did you see where he ran off too?” 

Ironhide nodded and pointed to the storage room of the grand palace, which had been turned into the main base for the Autobot army. “Springer’s hiding in there,” he whispered with a smirk. “What did the little bit do this time?” 

“Got into my high grade stash, drank half of it, purged it all over the floor of our room,” Kup’s engine revved with anger. “And he’s no little bit, he’s about to be upgraded into his adult frame, he has to start acting like it.”

“You mean like we did?” Ironhide pointed out knowingly. “Have you forgotten all the things we got up to as scraplets, even ones about to be adults. Not to mention half the things me and you have gotten up to since we joined the army.”

Kup pursed his lip components. “We have had some good times, that’s true.” 

Ironhide placed a hand on Kup’s shoulder. “Don’t be too hard on him, yeah? At least he learnt that too much high grade is bad for you the easy way.” 

Kup nodded in gratitude and stepped into the storage room. “I know you’re in here, Springer. Might as well make this easy on yourself,” he called out with a scowl. He listened carefully and smirked at the sound of soft shuffling and hitched intakes trying to stay quiet. Making his way casually over to the sound, Kup called out again. “You’re going to be cleaning up that mess you made too. Some of that high grade is impossible to get now I hope you know?”

A stifled whimper caught his attention and Kup pounced. The youngling squealed as he was grabbed by the older mech and wriggled and fought as though his life depended on it. 

Kup shook his helm and held the feisty mechling close, wrapping his arms about him so he couldn’t punch or kick him. “Now, now, we’ll have none of that. Calm down scraplet.”

“I’m not a scraplet! You can’t tell me what to do!” 

“Would you like me to get Ratchet to do that for me?” Kup offered. 

Springer wriggled before finally giving up. 

“That’s more like it. Now do you want to tell me why you took it upon yourself to drink half of my high grade?” 

“I… wanted to be like you,” the youngling muttered sullenly. “You’re always talking to me like a sparkling and I just wanted you to see me like you see Ironhide or Ratchet. I…” Springer wilted. “I didn’t mean to ruin everything… or purge...so much,” he shuddered slightly. 

Kup sat down and released the mechling to look him in the optics. “Be like me? What do you think I do, wander around half cratered all cycle?” 

Springer sat down and shook his helm. “You just still treat me like a sparkling and you never listen and I’m about to be an adult and you won’t even let me have my own room,” he snapped, frowning as he wrapped his arms about his legs. “I’ve passed all my studies and I’m going to be an Autobot, even Ironhide said he was impressed by how well I’ve picked up the fighting and weapons training but when I try to tell you, you’re always busy or talk down to me or tell me I can do these things when I’m older,” he huffed. “Well I am older and I’m not afraid!”

“That you are,” Kup answered softly. He looked down at his hands and vented a sigh. “Did you ever think that maybe I am?” 

Springer looked up at Kup in surprise. “What are you afraid of? You’re not afraid of anything.”  
“I’m afraid of letting you go, letting you be your own mech,” Kup explained softly. “The world isn’t like it was for me as a young mech. It’s dangerous and it’s only going to get worse before it gets better and I’m afraid I won’t always be there to protect you.”

“I can take care of myself,” Springer stated hotly. 

Kup chuckled. “I don’t doubt that, but give an old mech some due. I’ve never had my own sparkling and you… well you’re as good as I’ll ever get so you’ll have to forgive me if I’ve been a little over protective.”

“A little?” 

Kup laughed. “Alright an impossible amount. The thing is, Springer, I have been sort of dreading this cycle. You are already your own mech and I couldn’t be more proud.”

Springer’s optics brightened and he looked down at the floor. “You don’t act like it…”

“Parents rarely do,” Kup replied simply. “How about this… as soon as your adult upgrades are ready and completed, you can have your own room? Until then you let me hold on to the sparkling I raised a little longer hm?”

Smiling a little, Springer gave him a little nod. “Can we watch my favourite vid and eat goodies?” 

Kup smiled. “Sure, I’ll even let you stay up late if you promise to make your training on time next cycle, or Prowl will have my head.” 

Springer huffed. “Pfffft, he’s too new to do anything to you, besides Ironhide says he’s barely an adult himself.”

Kup clipped the youngling about the audio lightly. “Still an officer scraplet. Part of being an adult is showing respect where it’s due.”

To Springer’s credit he looked suitably contrite and wisely didn’t say anything more on that matter.

“So do we have a deal?” 

Springer’s smile grew brighter. “I promise.”

“That’s my mech,” Kup got to his feet and helped Springer up. Resting an arm across his shoulders he led the soon to be mech towards the exit. 

“Can I have some more high grade?” Springer asked hopefully. 

Kup squeezed him and laughed loudly. “Don’t push your luck, scraplet. And don’t think for a klik that I’ve forgotten about that mess you’re still cleaning up,” he laughed even louder at Springer’s groan of reluctance. “Teach you to steal my stash. You’ll be replacing that when you’re old enough.”

“I thought high grade imports were banned in the palace?” 

“Best not get caught then huh?” Kup answered with a grin.

****

Sideswipe/Sunstreaker   
Kaon - Shortly after Sentinel Prime's assassination

“What are we going to do with them?” the flame coloured mech asked his mate sadly. 

Putting an arm around his mate the black and yellow mech vented a sigh. “Well, first we’ll name them. They should have names that we’ve given them, right?” he smiled at his mate and nuzzled him affectionately. 

“And then after?” the first mech whispered. “The medic said I don’t… we don’t have much ti--”

“--Ssshh, Lucent, we’ll find a good place for them. I promised you didn’t I?”

“I know but twins aren’t accepted here, Streakbolt, we won’t be here to protect them!” Lucent buried his helm into Streakbolt’s black plating, holding onto him tightly. 

“They’ll always have each other,” Streakbolt murmured softly. “Look they even have their own strange little language,” he smiled down at the red and golden twin whistling and clicking to each other sleepily. “Come on, let’s name them, what do you think?” 

Lucent peered out and gazed at his sparklings that he’d given his spark for. “They’ll have sleek, beautiful frames, racers, like you,” he murmured looking up at his mate. 

“Not quite, the medic said their protoforms are built for strength too, they could just as easily be a jet judo champion, like you,” he replied with a chuckle. “You look graceful and lithe but you sure do pack a punch.” 

“You mean like the time we met and we raced and I won by cutting in front of you?” 

Streak bolt laughed. “Cut in front? You fully sideswiped me! Nearly took off my front bumper. You have always been the most competitive.” 

Lucent’s optics glowed brightly as he teased the red sparkling who had a tight grip on his finger. “That should be his name then,” he stated with a smile. 

“What Bumper?” 

“No! Sideswipe, a reminder of how we met,” 

Streakbolt held his mate closer, “Sideswipe, I like that. It's feisty. How about this one. He's bright but quieter than Sideswipe.”

Lucent canted his helm thoughtfully. “We should name him a racer’s name. How about Streak, it's been passed down in your family. It's only fitting one of your sparklings carries on the family name.”

“Streak, hm… I don't know. I don't want him to feel like he has to be a racer and I want something to remind them of you. What does your name mean?” 

Lucent shrugged. “It's nothing special just means, bright light or luminous.”

“Bright, like the colour of his plating?” Streakbolt pointed out. “Golden like the sun.”

“Streaksun?”

Streakbolt frowned and shook his helm. “How about Sunstreak? No! Sunstreaker?” 

Lucent nodded. “Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It suits them,” he smiled, brushing his fingers over Sunstreaker's helm fins. “It's not fair Bolt, I want to watch them grow, teach them, love them…”

Streakbolt nodded and squeezed his mech gently, his fingers brushing over the grey tinges to his mate’s normally vibrant scarlet and orange plating. “We will leave as much as we can for them so they know they were created in love. We weren't to know we could have twins. Even the medic said they're rare. Even when one of the creator's is a twin.”

“I should have known,” Lucent murmured. “I just didn't think about it. It's been so long since my twin deactivated. I was a youngling myself I didn't even realise my spark was damaged... this is all my fault.” 

Streakbolt held his mate as he sobbed into his plating and gazed at his twin sparklings who gazed up at them with bright, wide optics. “They're fighters, love. They'll know they were loved and Primus will take care of them when we join the well.” 

“I'm scared,” Lucent whispered. 

“I know, love,” Streakbolt murmured. “I've got you. I'll never leave you.” 

**** 

A vorn later - Optimus Prime’s first vorn as Prime

“What are their designations?” the femme asked sternly.

“Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They're twins. They shouldn't be separated,” Streakbolt explained weakly. “Here is the datapad I've written to them and so did their carrier. Please give it to them when they're able to read.” 

The femme accepted the datapad and placed it on top of the file. “In case of medical emergency can you give me your contact details?” 

Streakbolt bowed his helm. “There is nobody else. My spark is failing, my mate has already passed. Our families live in Praxus and Vos I don't have their contacts.”

“You're aware that this means they'll be under the care of the state of Kaon?” 

Streakbolt nodded. “Please tell them they are loved.”

The femme nodded curtly. “They shall be well taken care of. Do not worry.” 

The mech stood, leaning heavily on a cane as his limbs and spark protested. His formally black frame was charcoal grey. He would soon join his mate and the pain would be over. He walked over to the sparklings sitting quietly in a carrier, playing with their enforcer cars. “Hey bitlets, I have to go now,” he kissed their helms in turn, receiving happy clicks and giggles as they wiggled. “You are loved very much, never forget that.” 

The sparklings gazed up at him and Sideswipe held up his enforcer car and whistled excitedly. He chirred happily when Streakbolt twirled his helm horn and petted Sunstreaker's helm fin before he turned away and left quickly, not wanting his twins to see him cry. 

Sideswipe watched and pouted before continuing to play with his toy, while Sunstreaker frowned at the door for a short time until sideswipe clicked at him to carry on playing. 

The femme stood over them and watched them with a stern expression as she activated her comm. “Yes, an interesting drop off. Twins. Yes they will need a medical check, I'll bring them over to your clinic next cycle, Flatline, they're only a vorn old. No they have no guardians. They'll be registered with the orphanage until they're adults. I don't see why not, a spark scan doesn't hurt does it? Alright, then I'll allow it.” 

****

Ultra Magnus/Prowl   
Iacon - Half a vorn after Optimus’ ascension to Prime.

“Good dark cycle, Commander Prowl,” Ultra Magnus greeted the black and white cordially as he stepped into the command centre. 

Prowl’s mouth twisted slightly at the title. “Please, don't call me that,” he replied with resignation. “It's bad enough everyone else is.” 

Smiling at the smaller mech softly, Ultra Magnus handed him a datapad of the cycle’s activities. “That is your new title, what else are we supposed to call you?” 

Prowl huffed. “Prime is mistaken. I should not be his second, you should and I said as much when he declared it,” he brushed his fingers over Magnus’ as the datapad traded hands. “And you can call me anything you like,” he added more quietly, a subtle smirk tugging at his lips. 

Magnus felt a flush of heat to his faceplates at the second comment but frowned at the first. “Prowl you are the perfect choice. I am happy with the responsibilities I have and I do not envy your position.”

Prowl met his gaze and vented a sigh. Magnus could hide his true reasons for not wanting to be the second in command of the Autobots but he knew better. “My shift ends in a joor,” he stated simply. 

Magnus heard the unspoken invite and nodded his understanding with a smile. “I look forward to it,” he answered warmly. The dark cycles spent with Prowl helped the world fall away and allowed him to forget what wasn't for both of them. It helped that Prowl was surprisingly affectionate and passionate behind closed doors. 

****  
Magnus waited in his quarters and his spark gave an excited flip flop in his chest when the door pinged. Opening it he barely had time to greet Prowl before the mech had pushed him inside. 

“Kiss me,” Prowl whispered urgently as he pressed flush to the much larger mech, his fingers curling into his chest plating. 

Magnus didn't need asking twice and bent down to capture Prowl's lips with a tender kiss. He felt Prowl's arms curl about his neck and he straightened, easily lifting the smaller mech off the floor. His arms wrapped about Prowl's slight waist as the black and white curled his legs about his bulky frame. 

They stayed like that for a short while just trading kisses, each growing in intensity and passion. 

Moving finally, Magnus walked over to his large berth and gently laid Prowl down on his back, while he continued to kiss him. His engine rumbled eagerly, Prowl was passionate but rarely impulsive. Usually needy behaviour like this was triggered by something or more than likely a someone that had upset him. Magnus didn't question it however, Prowl would talk to him when he was ready, when he'd processed the emotion and in the meantime he was more than happy to reassure Prowl he wasn't alone and someone cared for him, wanted him. 

Lying over Prowl, Magnus ran his hand down the length of the smaller mech's frame, committing the sight to memory. He held himself up with one arm, careful not to put his full weight onto Prowl as their desire escalated. He moaned deeply into a particularly fierce kiss and shuddered as Prowl's knowing hands found certain sweet spots that had his fans kicking up to a higher gear. Curling his free arm beneath Prowl, Magnus lifted him slightly and rolled onto his back, taking Prowl with him. 

Prowl squeaked at the sudden movement and held on, pouting slightly at the mech's smug smirk. His optics brightened when he felt a warm rapidly growing spike, brushing against his still closed panel. “It's like that is it?” he mused with a smirk of his own. 

Magnus chuckled and playfully rolled his hips up. “Oh it's like that,” he slipped a hand between them, cupping Prowl's panel, just holding it there putting enough pressure on the metal to make Prowl grind down onto his palm with a groan. 

“And if I had other plans?” Prowl asked airily, uncaring when his panel slid open and the tips of Magnus’ fingers brushed over the entrance to his already slick valve. 

“I predict we will have time for them later,” Magnus replied lowly, tugging Prowl down for a deep kiss. 

Prowl mewled and pulled back, enjoying the whine it elicited from Magnus. “I suspect you are right.”

“Aren't I always?” Magnus teased. 

Chuckling softly, Prowl took hold of the large spike and began to stroke it gently, before lifting himself up and guiding its length to his waiting valve. “mmh,” he moaned, mouth falling open as he sank slowly down over the hard spike. “Except when I am,” he replied with a smile, adding a playful roll of his hips that had Magnus groaning and rocking his up into Prowl, fingers curling into his waist. 

Magnus’ frame rumbled with a lowly laugh which morphed into low wanton moans as Prowl began to move slowly above him, every roll of his hips intended to drive him crazy with want. 

Magnus didn't always approve of Prowl's coping mechanisms when it came to difficult emotions, although, this one was certainly better than the high grade method that the Praxian leaned on far too often for his liking. He was glad however, that Prowl trusted him enough to turn to him. Their relationship was still relatively new and together they had found a comfort and a kindred spirit and magnus had not the spark to complain about this particular coping mechanism, especially as it benefited them both mutually in wonderful, processor blowing ways. 

****

Trailbreaker/OC Onyx  
Iacon - Optimus Prime’s first vorn as Prime

“Onyx, are you home?” Trailbreaker called out. Receiving no answer he smiled and retracted his mask. Retrieving his gift from subspace he placed it gently on their counter and arranged it just so. Then he placed beautiful iridescent crystalline flowers by the side of the gift. They weren’t really crystal and were actually an imported organic plant but Trailbreaker had seen them and had known they were perfect for this occasion. This dark cycle had to be perfect. His spark felt a flutter of nervousness. This would be the moment that decided the rest of his life. Setting up his display, he settled down and waited for his beloved to finish work. 

Onyx stepped through the door wearily and frowned to see the lights still on. He had had a hard cycle. “Trailbreaker, are you home? We’re supposed to be trying preserve resources you--” he stopped in mid-sentence and stared at the display on the counter. 

Trailbreaker stepped out of their berth room with a shy smile. “Do you… do you like it?” 

Onyx looked between Trailbreaker and the flowers that seemed to glow in the dim light and moved closer. When he spied the gift beside the vase, he gasped. “Is that?”

Nodding Trailbreaker stepped closer too. “I have been wanting to ask for some time now and this is our fifth vorn anniversary so I thought with everything that we’re not getting any younger.” 

Still speechless, Onyx stared at Trailbreaker as he babbled. It was one of the things he did so love about the mech. He knew he shouldn’t but nobody had ever done anything quite so thoughtful so romantic for him before. 

“What do you think?” Trailbreaker asked nervously when Onyx didn’t reply.

“I think you’re a crazy fool,” Onyx laughed softly, his spark pounding. “And I accept your proposal.” 

Trailbreaker whooped and gathered Onyx up in his arms and held him tightly, kissing his face. “You have made me the happiest mech,” he gushed. 

Onyx buried his face into Trailbreaker’s plating and vented a soft sigh. This would both complicate and simplify everything he thought to himself. “Not as happy as you’ve made me,” he murmured quietly. 

****

Mirage/Hound   
Noble Towers - Crystal City - Optimus Prime's first vorn as Prime.

The green mech busied himself with the cycle’s tasks. Landing a job in the Towers was hard enough as it is. He didn't want to lose it by not meeting the nobles’ exacting standards. Hound was unfazed by the splendour and riches of the noble families that resided in the infamous towers. He had no time for such things. He had it on good authority that it was that quality that had gotten him the job. Nobles didn't want some mech who stared at them, they wanted a competent mech that cared about his duties. As groundskeeper and energon supply master, Hound did just that. He held a lot of pride in his work. Some nobles however, had been less than respectful towards him once they'd learned he was of a now almost defunct class of mech. Hound though had maintained his professionalism as best he could. It wasn't that their comments didn't hurt, it was that he needed the credits his job provided more than he needed his ego. The best method was to bow your helm and wait until the noble or nobles got bored. 

Right now he had a party to prepare the energon for. His supply was late and the gardens needed tending to. Nobles didn't trust many who weren't at least of noble creation to work in the Towers so there wasn't anybody who could do either task for him. The chef hired for the dark cycle was already complaining but Hound took it in his stride. That was until he stepped out of the lift of the central tower to collect his extra order of energon and found it strewn across the floor. “Hey!” he shouted angrily at a bunch of younglings who were grabbing cubes and throwing them at each other. “HEY!” he grabbed one by the arm. “What in the name of Primus are you doing?!” 

The youngling immediately dropped his cubes and began wailing as though he had been beaten. The other younglings shouted at Hound. “Can't touch us, you're just filthy scrap metal!” 

“My creator will see your plating stripped for this!”

A couple of adult mechs soon appeared. “What is going on here?” one demanded haughtily. 

“They destroyed my shipment,” Hound answered immediately, releasing the youngling he was holding. 

“And that gives you reason to strike a youngling?” the second noble demanded, tugging the wailing youngling out of his reach. 

Hound’s optics brightened. “I didn't, I wouldn't…” 

“He beat me! He beat me!” The youngling wailed even louder. 

Hound grimaced at the sound. This was it. After a decaorn of good service he was going to be fired or worse because of a spoilt youngling. Sometimes he hated his job. 

“The youngling is well known for his pranks, Noble Highline,” another mech spoke up behind Hound. “If he is truly injured we can certainly have him see the medic. I do however, hope he remembers the punishment for lying. Show us where this mech struck you, Youngling Firetwist, so that his punishment can be established.” 

The youngling whimpered and stared up at the speaker with a frown. Nobody liked visiting the medic. He was not a friendly mech. The aforementioned punishment was even less pleasant and the youngling scowled, optics darting guiltily to the floor. 

“I thought as much,” the speaker drawled. 

“But the servant, he needs to be taught respect,” Highline insisted. 

“I will see to it, be on your way. Tell Detour to keep better optics on his dishonest offspring.”

Highline bowed his helm and backed away, dragging the reluctant youngling - who now had a reason to wail - with him. 

Hound remained where he was, optics staring at the floor, mentally bracing himself for his punishment. He'd only ever been punished once in this job and that was at the hands of an elderly noble who had hit him with her cane when the gardens weren't to her liking. 

“They destroyed half of the shipment,” the mech’s voice uttered sympathetically. His tone softer, lower than before. 

Hound’s optics brightened as he saw the noble picking up the broken cubes. “No, please, the punishment--” he started, reaching to stop the noble from helping him and only ending freezing when he touched his hand. Things had just gone from bad to worse and Hound didn't know how to react. It was forbidden to touch a noble. 

The mech’s optics flicked down at the touch and he looked up at Hound who immediately snatched his hand away as though he'd been burnt. 

“...I'm sorry…” Hound’s optics fixed to the floor. 

The mech stood with his arms full of cubes. “It is quite alright, nothing to concern yourself with.” 

Hound dared a quick glance at the noble, only to find the mech's cerulean optics gazing at him with curiosity. “There are rules…” he murmured quietly.

The mech chuckled and stepped closer. “What kind of noble would I be if I didn't demonstrate a flagrant disregard of the rules.”

At the chuckle and amusement in the mech's field, Hound finally looked up and met the noble’s optics. “We could get into trouble just for talking,” he pointed out cautiously. 

“You could, yes,” the mech smiled. “But I will not allow anything to happen to you, after all, I spoke to you first.”

“You did…” Hound replied, still uncertain. “It is no matter,” he added with dismay as his gaze fell on the broken cubes. “Half of my shipment has been destroyed. The party is ruined I will be fired for sure.”

“Not necessarily,” the noble replied, handing over his small handful. “The situation is still salvageable.” 

Hound just watched as the noble bent down and picked up the rest of the broken cubes. He moved with a grace that Hound found himself entirely distracted by and when he turned to smile at him, he couldn't help but smile back, if a little nervously. 

“What is your name?” the noble asked. 

“Hound.” 

The noble’s smile widened, “Mine is Mirage. Follow me, Hound. We can save the party and your job yet.”

“How? There isn't enough energon left for the high grade and the goodies, how can you help?” Hound couldn't help but ask as he followed the noble back into the tower. 

Mirage looked back over his shoulder and smirked. “I have my ways. All I ask is that you trust me.” 

Hound felt the sincerity and the hopeful longing in the noble’s field and his gaze settled on his deep blue optics and knew that he would give his trust for as long as the mech wanted it.

****

Three vorns into Optimus Prime’s reign as Prime - The vorn of Praxus’ destruction. Start of the civil war.  
Iacon - Prowl and Bluestreak and Jazz 

The five vorn old sparkling whimpered and sobbed pitifully. It had been the only sound he'd uttered since he had been pulled from the rubble of Praxus. Prowl was at a loss. He cradled the sparkling and gently rocked him to try to soothe him and petted between his winglets to calm him down. There was nothing he could do to stop the memory purges, Ratchet had said time would be the ultimate healer but it had been several decacycles since they'd returned to Iacon and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a full recharge cycle. “Sshhh, Bluestreak, it's alright. It's just a dream…” his optics dimmed and his spark clenched. It wasn't a dream however, Praxus was gone. Smokescreen had offered to help with Bluestreak but the sparkling had threatened to scream the barracks down whenever Prowl left him. He'd even resorted to taking him to tactical with him, much to Smokescreen’s amusement and his commander's chagrin. 

Bluestreak for the most part was a quiet sparkling. He always had to be near Prowl and cried whenever he was out of sight for too long and he hadn't spoken yet despite being at least five vorns old. Prowl was concerned. Ratchet had said it was trauma and he would speak when he was ready. Prowl felt incredibly out of his depth and yet his spark still melted when those dim tired optics peered up at him. “There see, nothing to be afraid of,” he murmured gently with a faint, weary smile. 

The door pinged and Prowl glared at it. He wasn't due back on duty for at least half a cycle and he'd not even recharged yet. Still holding Bluestreak, he answered the door. “Jazz…?” 

The other black and white smiled at him and canted his helm. “You look tired, Prowler.” 

Prowl frowned at the mech and turned away. “It is to be expected, he's been through a great deal. I thought you were on mission,” he stated curtly.

Jazz stepped inside and closed the door. “So have you and I just got back. Heard him crying,” he paused. “Ratch’ says he's not recharging and neither are you.” 

Prowl flicked his doorwings with irritation. “Is there anything you don't know?” he snapped. 

Jazz's visor dimmed and he gave a shrug. “How you're holding up.”

“How do you think?” 

Stepping into Prowl's space, Jazz hesitated before placing a hand on Prowl's arm. He felt Prowl tense at his touch and he sighed. “I know you're still angry at me--”

“--that would require me thinking about you,” Prowl retorted. 

Jazz nodded. “I deserve that but it doesn't change the fact that I'm here.” 

Prowl's doorwings drooped, he was too tired to fight. “What do you want, Jazz?” 

Gently, Jazz tugged Prowl over to his sofa to sit down and affectionately tickled the sparkling in his arms. “Want to help. I know Magnus was transferred--”

“--If you just want to rub it in then--”

“--wouldn't dream of it, I know you cared about him and I know you're going through slag right now. No matter what happened in the past between us, Prowl, I never stopped caring or thinking about you. I'm terrible in a relationship but I can and I want to be here for you.”

Prowl didn't say anything as Bluestreak stirred and whimpered and jerked awake from the light recharge he'd slipped into. “It's okay, Bluestreak, I'm here…” 

Jazz watched them and leant in closer to hum a melody that Prowl had taught him back when they were together. It was soft and soothing and Bluestreak gazed at him with bright optics until they dimmed once more and he fell into recharge on Prowl's chest. He smiled and glanced up at Prowl only to be surprised to find his optics offline and his mouth slack. Settling beside the mech he so desperately wanted back in his life despite all the hurt he'd caused, Jazz continued to sing as the two Praxians slept peacefully beside him, for the first time in cycles.   
****

Kaon - Ten vorns into Optimus Prime’s reign - Cybertron in the middle of civil war

“Quick, Sunny in here!” Sideswipe grabbed his brother as he dashed past the closet and tugged him inside. 

“Sides’ what are you doing?” Sunstreaker pouted. “Did she see you?” 

Sideswipe shook his helm and looked down at the floor sadly. “You shouldn't have done that you glitch.”

Sunstreaker frowned. “Done what?”

“Taken the blame. It was me who did that prank.” 

Sunstreaker vented a sigh. “I know it was, you don't think I recognise my own brother’s handiwork?” he stated matter of factly. 

“So why did you take the punishment?” Sideswipe scowled. 

Sunstreaker lifted Sideswipe's face to look him in the optic. “The isolation room gives you nightmares.” 

“So, I can take it,” Sideswipe retorted petulantly, “I'm not afraid of them or anyone!” 

Sunstreaker smiled faintly at his brother. “Know that too but after the last time didn't I promise to always protect you, keep you safe?”

“Yeah…”

“That includes protecting you from nightmares, besides,” he smirked and stepped closer to his twin. “You always make it up to me.”

Sideswipe gave him a lopsided grin as his brother’s fingers brushed over his hand and circled a join on his wrist. “Yeah I'm pretty good at that.” 

Sunstreaker nodded as Sideswipe took hold of his hand and lifted it to his mouth. Their optics fixed intently on each other as he gently licked at the join, pulling a gasp from the golden mechling. “Sides….” He whined needily. 

Sideswipe curled an arm about Sunstreaker's waist and pressed flush as he continued to lick and kiss that secret sensitive area. “Love you, Sunny,” he breathed over it lowly.

Sunstreaker cupped his face and placed a shy kiss to his twin’s lips, despite the chances of them being caught. Brothers weren't supposed to be this close. It was wrong, abhorrent. He didn't care, he knew in his spark that he loved his brother and Sideswipe loved him and that's all that mattered. When they were upgraded into their adult frames he vowed silently to get them out, get them far away from this awful place. Maybe he'd even take Sideswipe to Iacon or the mythical Praxus he'd read about. He chuckled when Sideswipe giggled. “Love you too, you glitch.” 

****

Iacon - 3 vorns later, 13 vorns into Optimus Prime's reign

“Jazz!” 

The black and white grinned and held open his arms as the youngling dashed to him and threw himself at Jazz's plating, hugging him tightly. 

Prowl chuckled softly but the smile never quite made it to his lip components. “He has missed you.” 

“I've missed him too, how have you been little Blue?” Jazz stepped back and whistled. “Not so little anymore.” 

Bluestreak grinned. “I'm ready for my adult upgrades, Prowl has let me choose the colour and the style and Wheeljack is making them right now. Will you come to my coming of age party? Prime has approved it since I'm like the only one they've had come of age since the war started and that it's a good moral boost being one of the last Praxians and all that? Will you come? There's a mech I really want to speak to but I'm too nervous and Prowl said maybe you could give me advice. Will you?” 

Jazz laughed at the young mechling’s babble and gave a sidelong look to Prowl. “A crush eh?” he smirked. “I'm surprised Prowler is even letting you go.”

Prowl pursed his lip components and raised an optic ridge. “Bluestreak can be… persistent.” 

Jazz laughed again. “He threatened to talk forever and you crumbled didn't you?” 

With a flick of his doorwings, Prowl sighed softly. “He didn't even get to threats.” 

Bluestreak beamed at them and his sensor panels fluttered. “So you'll help me?” 

Giving him a nod and receiving a tight hug in return, Jazz chuckled as Bluestreak dashed off babbling something about watching Wheeljack work on his upgrades. “Who's the object of his affection?” 

“One of the new recruits Kup found. They're a pair of twins barely in their adult upgrades themselves. I think it's more they're closer to his age and they're new, shiny and pleasing on the optics,” Prowl explained with a ripple of disapproval in his field.

“Must be lookers for you to say that,” Jazz teased with amusement. “He's grown up fast hasn't he?” 

“Too fast,” Prowl lamented. “He can talk to these mechs all he likes but he still lives under my roof.” 

Jazz smiled fondly and touched Prowl's arm. “Can't keep him.” 

“I know, but…” he ducked his helm and smiled faintly at Jazz. “I can hold onto him a little while longer. I'll always want to protect him, Jazz.”

“And you always will, no matter who he has in his life or who holds his spark. He’s a great mech, Prowl and he's smart, you did alright. Try not to worry so much,” he then gave Prowl a funny look. “And why did you tell him to come to me for advice? I'm the worst!” he laughed. 

Prowl nodded and started walking back into the main base. “I know, you didn't think I actually wanted him talking to mechs he's got a crush on and to be successful in wooing them the moment he's officially an adult did you?” 

Jazz feigned injury, his visor bright. “Right in the spark, Prowler,” he declared with a laugh.

****

That same cycle   
Ratchet/Wheeljack

“Has he gone?” the medic peered into Wheeljack's workshop. 

Wheeljack grinned and nodded. “Bluestreak is officially an adult, I did good work if I do say so myself.” 

Ratchet smiled and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “You always do,” he complimented with a rumble. “I thought he would never leave…” he added, pressing up close to Wheeljack, pushing the mech up against his workbench. 

Wheeljack chuckled and his fins flashed. “In a rush are you?” 

“Everyone is at the party, we won't be disturbed,” Ratchet pointed out slyly, his hands roaming over Wheeljack's plating. 

Gasping as Ratchet's clever fingers found a sensitive node and played with it, Wheeljack let his mask retract and stole a needy kiss. “What did you have in mind?” he murmured huskily. If he was being honest, Ratchet could ask anything from him and he would give it gladly. The mech was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough. The excitement of sneaking around helped the thrill too. 

“What didn't I have in mind would be an easier question to answer,” Ratchet rumbled, desire rippling through his field.

“What about the party?” wheeljack breathed as Ratchet mouthed at his neck cables. 

“Bluestreak will be too excited to notice who's there and who's not. We can arrive late,” Ratchet pointed out, not stopping in his ministrations. “I want you, now,” he growled out softly, grinding up against Wheeljack, their closed panels scraping together.

“Looks like you got me,” Wheeljack answered, his hands roaming over Ratchet's broad chest. He stole a heated kiss, swallowing Ratchet's moan, before he pushed the medic away and turned around to lean against his workbench. It was too high for him to sit on but this way, it was perfect. He looked over his shoulder, his fins flashing a bright magenta as his panel opened. “All yours.” 

Ratchet stared unashamedly at the sight, his engine revving wantonly. “You are a gift from Primus,” the medic breathed. He stroked Wheeljack's aft reverently and pressed up close to the mech. His spike pushed painfully against his cover but he wanted to drag this out as long as he could. They rarely got time alone like this and he wanted to make the most of it. 

Wheeljack wiggled his hips playfully. “You just going to stare at it?” he chuckled. 

Ratchet smirked and pressed flush against the mech, pushing a leg between his as he leant over and kissed the back of Wheeljack’s neck. “I like staring at it,” he teased.

Rocking back a little into Ratchet, eager for more, Wheeljack pouted over his shoulder. “Can stare in your own time. We're on the clock here.” 

“So impatient,” Ratchet replied affectionately. “Want me that much huh?” 

“You have no idea, frag me already before I have to take drastic action,” Wheeljack whined needily. 

Ratchet didn't need telling twice. Straightening, he let his panel retract and his hard spike sprang forward. Clutching Wheeljack's hips, he guided it to that waiting, inviting valve and in one smooth motion buried his spike up to the hilt with a groan. “Frag you feel good.” 

Wheeljack keened softly and his fingers curled into his table as he braced himself. Interfacing with Ratchet was usually fierce, passionate and relentless. He had honestly been ruined for anyone else. What had started as a way to let off steam and a bit of fun between two mechs who respected each other had quickly become a need for Wheeljack. It hadn't helped that he had already been attracted to the gruff medic. He couldn't help having a thing for kind sparked selfless mechs. Even if they tried to hide it. Without warning, Wheeljack felt Ratchet pull out sharply before slamming his hips back, tearing a sharp cry from his vocaliser. He could only hold on as Ratchet thrust into him with reckless abandon. His sensor net was alive with sensations racing through him at every hard thrust and his cries became a constant as he was fragged hard and fast against his workbench which protested with a creak beneath him. 

Groaning, Ratchet offlined his optics and drove his hips forward over and over again. Interfacing with wheeljack felt amazing, he was already addicted. The engineer knew just how to manipulate his valve so it squeezed his spike just so. He shuddered with pleasure as picked up his pace. Time was not on their side and while he didn't want it to be over, he wanted to make sure wheeljack was fully sated. He felt his spike throb as the friction sent waves of pleasure zinging through him.

“Ah ah ah yes oh frag, Ratch’ I'm gonna-- fraaag!” wheeljack's overload crashed into him, his whole frame shuddering with its intensity. He knew this was what Ratchet had been waiting for, he loved the feeling of his valve clamped around his spike as he slowed down his thrusts and rolled his hips, prolonging the pleasurable waves of his overload. 

Ratchet smirked as he watched wheeljack come undone and writhe beneath him when he slowed down. His spike was throbbing hard but sliding it in and out of a valve in the middle of an overload was one of life's true pleasures. He felt his entire length being squeezed and he moaned as the warm pleasure bloomed out from his array, sending shivers up his spinal struts. With one final thrust he overloaded with a grunt and held his spike deep inside wheeljack who was panting his name. The fluid hitting wheeljack's deepest node sent the mech into a secondary overload and the mech practically wailed. Ratchet could happily listen to that sound all cycle. 

Lying half sprawled on his work bench, Wheeljack hummed contentedly, enjoying the weight of Ratchet curled over him. “Do we have to go to the party? Can just lie here?” he asked playfully, wiggling his hips once more. 

Ratchet chuckled and slowly pulled away. He retrieved a cloth and cleaned wheeljack up first before tending to himself. “‘Kid will be devastated if we don't show.” 

Wheeljack turned around and nodded as he made himself decent. “Yeah… back to reality then I guess.” 

Ratchet smiled and pulled him closer. “We don't have to stay all dark cycle so there's always later,” he smirked and cupped wheeljack's face as he kissed him tenderly. 

Humming into the kiss, Wheeljack practically melted against Ratchet. “It's a date,” he purred against his lips. 

“You bet your fine aft it is,” Ratchet rumbled, stealing a grope. “How often do we get most of the dark cycle to ourselves. I plan on doing naughty things to you for most of it.” 

Wheeljack laughed even though his engine revved hard. “Not if I do you first.” 

“I am counting on both,” Ratchet answered with a glint in his optics as he kissed the back of wheeljack's fingers, warm affection and excited anticipation rippling through his field as they left for the party together, for the moment; hand in hand.

****  
65 million Earth Years later.  
****  
Present  
Twins/Prowl

“Look,” Sideswipe whispered excitedly. “They're doing it again.”

Sunstreaker watched their twin sparklings chatter nonsensically to each other. They were currently sat on the floor, though staying upright for long periods they still hadn't quite managed. Sunspot rolled backwards with an excited whistle falling into Sunstreaker's hand. “Calm down little Sunny,” he smirked at the sparkling who flailed and squealed happily up at him. “I wonder what they're saying to each other.”

Sideswipe tickled Stealthrun who looked like he was about to cry at being left out, earning happy screaming giggles. “I have no idea but it's cute as all slag.”

“When they're not fighting,” Prowl pointed out from the sofa, his helm buried in a datapad. He was working from home to be more present for the sparklings but that meant he still had to work. 

“They fight? Already?” Sunstreaker asked in surprise. 

“Yeah they're so young.”

Prowl chuckled and lowered his datapad to gaze at his family sprawled on the floor. “Stealthrun temporarily lost his plush toy so he decided to take Sunspot’s. The clicking and whistling would have made cyber wolves howl. Not to mention the crying.”

“When was this?” Sideswipe frowned.   
“when I had to take them to a command meeting,” Prowl answered dryly. “It was quite entertaining for the rest of the command staff as you can imagine.”

Sunstreaker snickered and made his way over to Prowl with Sunspot. “You wrangling two screaming sparklings as stubborn as you? I bet they got it recorded.”

“Hmpff,” Prowl harrumphed at Sunstreaker with a quirked optic ridge. 

“Yeah from big twins to little twins,” Sideswipe added, moving to kneel beside his brother and held Stealthrun on Prowl's lap beside Sunspot. “You couldn't stay mad at these faces though.” 

“the ultimate weapon against Prowl,” Sunstreaker teased. “Twins.”

“helps that we're down right fine on the optic,” Sideswipe added with an even bigger grin.

Prowl pursed his lips down at the four pairs of bright optics and big smiles beaming up at him, his sparklings waving their little arms in demand to be held. “You'll be the death of me,” he quipped lightly, picking up his sparklings and holding them close as they snuggled his chest plating, to be near his spark.

Sunstreaker sat up and leaned over him to steal a tender kiss. “Nah, we're the opposite.”

“Yeah we sorta proved that, literally,” Sideswipe added, stealing a kiss of his own when Sunstreaker sat back. “stuck with us now,” he sing-songed. 

Kissing the helms of his sparklings and gazing at his mates goofy smiles, Prowl shook his helm. “I couldn't imagine my life being better any other way.”

“Well except maybe one small way,” Sunstreaker reminded them, tapping his chest with a smirk. 

“I could never forget, I already love her as much as I do these two little bits,” Prowl murmured looking down at the twins. 

“Funny how things work out, never thought we'd find acceptance as we are never mind have a family,” Sideswipe mused. 

“You are loved very much,” Prowl replied softly, taking hold of both their hands in his one. “And you always will be, I promise, never forget that.” 

Sunstreaker put his other arm around his brother and smiled at Prowl, his spark feeling light for the first time since he could remember. “How could we, you have us by the spark.”

“As you have me,” Prowl responded fondly. “There's no place else I'd rather be.”

Sunspot chose that very moment to purge his recent fuel intake all over Prowl's chest plating and then giggle at him as Sunstreaker quickly picked him up.

Prowl offlined his optics as the twins stared at him with bright optics, hands covering their mouths in an attempt not to laugh. “Except maybe the washrack…”  
****  
Optimus/Ultra Magnus

“I spoke to Prowl in the medbay before I was released,” Ultra Magnus stated as Optimus helped him sit. He was mostly recovered but his back struts were still stiff from the repair. 

“Oh?” Optimus was genuinely surprised. “I was worried I would have to mediate between you two given the scene outside the ship.” 

Magnus smiled and nodded. “As did I, there is no other force I know as strong as Prowl's stubbornness.”

“You clearly have not encountered the twins on a bad day then,” Optimus chuckled. 

“They're good for each other. I thought perhaps they had influenced him negatively causing him to be more emotional but I see now that he is simply just as expressive as anyone of us,” he mused thoughtfully.   
“That is quite a change given how unemotional he seemed,” Optimus stated, sitting opposite Magnus. “The twins have been the best thing for him as have the sparklings, did you see them?” 

“I got to hold them. They are quite beautiful,” Magnus smiled wistfully, knowing that was something he could likely never have with Optimus. “I wanted to tell you we spoke as Prowl seems willing to repair or at least attempt to repair his friendship with you.” 

Optimus’ optics brightened and his smile widened as his mask retracted. “That is good to hear, I have missed his counsel.” 

“I am also hoping to renew our friendship. Time has not been an ally in that regard.”

“Nor has war,” Optimus added sadly. 

“building the new base is giving many mechs a renewed purpose and hope. This is more than we ever hoped to achieve after the war raged past a thousand vorns,” Magnus pointed out gently. “You led us here.”

Optimus’ optics dimmed. “I have failed so many…”

Magnus frowned and took hold of Optimus’ hand. “No, I did not travel across a galaxy, millions of years after you disappeared because you failed us, Orion.” 

Optimus smiled faintly. “Perhaps you would be forgiven for being biased.”

Magnus snorted a laugh. “Nobody in their right processor is that biased.”

Optimus leant closer and cupped Magnus’ cheek before pressing a kiss to his lip components. “I cannot tell you what it means to me that we have this time together now. I wish I could be everything you deserve.” 

Magnus pressed closer and held Optimus’ hand more tightly. “Being with you is more than I have been willing to hope for. You are all I need and no matter how much you try to distract me I will continue to tell you that you have not failed any of us. We have this chance now because of you.” 

Optimus chuckled and rested his helm against Magnus’. “Never been able to get much past you,” he rumbled affectionately. 

“That isn't to say I don't enjoy your attempts at distraction,” Magnus smirked. 

“Well in that case,” Optimus tilted his helm forward to press brief playful kisses to Magnus’ lip components. 

Magnus laughed and tugged Optimus closer, curling his free hand about his helm to capture his smiling mouth with a deep tender kiss. It felt like the world fell away every time. That they could never bond or have sparklings didn't seem to matter in these moments, Magnus already knew Orion would always be enough for his spark. 

****

Kup and Ultra Magnus friendship  
(Springer/Hot Rod)

Kup sighed with resignation and swirled his high grade. He was glad that Sideswipe was still making his contraband on the quiet, though how he got it past Prowl was beyond him. His optics drifted to the objects of his melancholy and he quickly swallowed a mouthful. He was getting too old and sentimental. 

“You seem lost in the past, old friend.”

Kup looked up at magnus’ massive frame and smirked. “You know me.”

“I do and if I may say so, this isn't healthy,” he sat down opposite the older mech. 

“Oh really? And what would a young mech like yourself know about such things hm?” 

“You haven't called me a young mech in many vorns,” Magnus smiled. “I know that their being together bothers you, that you feel like you lost something. I can assure you, you haven't.”

“Roddy is too young,” Kup retorted with a frown. 

“Too young to follow his spark or fight in a war?” 

Kup’s optics brightened at that and he scowled down at the table. “Its not the life I would have chosen for him or for Springer, you know that.” 

Magnus nodded with understanding. “He's apparently only about five vorns younger than our resident twins who are now creators to soon to be three sparklings and two vorns older than when you allowed Springer to have his own room in the barracks.”

Kup pursed his lip components. “He'll always be too young. They both will,” he muttered softly. “Can't keep them forever though.”

“yet there's nobody saying you have to let go either,” Magnus pointed out. “So many of us look up to you and I dare say some like the twins, you saved their afts back when they were barely old enough to be in their adult upgrades. You brought a lot of us together.”

“That'll be on account of me being older than the sun will it?” he quipped, despite the melancholy rippling through his field. 

“I guess it will but we have families for the first time since this war began. That's incredible, and those two,” Magnus smiled over at Springer and Hot Rod who were not afraid of public displays of affection. “they're the closest you have to real family. You raised them. They're not going to just forget that.”

Kup chuckled and tipped his cube at Magnus. “You've been hanging around with Prime too much.”

“Impossible,” Magnus smiled. “Go talk to them. Go before you regret it and they pull away thinking you don't approve.” 

Nodding Kup downed his cube and stood. Patting Magnus’ shoulder, he smiled before heading over to where Springer and Hot Rod were sitting. 

Magnus smiled as the younger mechs immediately invited him to sit and eagerly engaged the older mech in conversation. They still had a long way to go to rebuild what they'd lost as a civilisation but even a little progress was a spark warming achievement. 

****

Mirage/Hound

Mirage canted his helm and gazed at the top of the green helm resting over his chest. “I do not think that’s going to work,” he mused with an amused smile. 

Hound peered up at him with a grin. “You never know, I have sharp audios, I might pick up something, besides, I read that it’s good to be nearby to the spark, if you’re the creator so the sparkling recognises your field and spark signature.” 

“You are quite adorable do you know that?” Mirage ran his hand over Hound’s helm affectionately. His mate’s excitement was palpable and infectious. 

“If you think that now, just you wait for when this bitlet is born,” Hound replied with a bright grin. “I honestly can’t wait to hold him, play with him, show him off to everybody and show him this planet, this is like the most exciting thing that’s happened to me since… well… you…” he finished with a warm smile.

Mirage’s optics dimmed and he gently tugged Hound up to kiss him sweetly on the lips. “I am not certain I deserve how well you treat me.”  
“It isn’t a matter of deserving,” Hound replied, cupping Mirage’s face. “You are the most thoughtful mech I know and you’ve never treated me with anything but respect. I have loved you almost as long as I’ve known you and as far as I’m concerned, you deserve so much more than I can give you, but seeing as you’re settling,” he added with a chuckle. “I will give you and our sparkling the world.”

Mirage let his field fill with his adoration for this sweet mech. Hound was the best of them and was the eternal optimist despite the horrors of war. He had never felt more loved in his life. He had been worried, scared even when he’d found out he was carrying but his fears had been unfounded and now he couldn’t wait for the next stage of their lives to begin. 

****  
Bluestreak/Jazz

“Hey, Blue’ you home?” Jazz called out as he entered his quarters. He grinned when he got no reply and quickly gathered the things he needed for his surprise and dashed out of the door. 

About an hour later, Bluestreak finished his shift. He was still working with Prowl in tactical, learning the administrative side of the role. It was exhausting having so much data and reports to go through, he didn't know how Prowl did it. He was glad he was delegating more to spend time with his growing family but by Primus if he hadn't underestimated the amount of work Prowl's job actually entailed. He wanted nothing more than to collapse on his berth snuggled in Jazz's arms right now. “Jazz? Do you need fuel?” he called out. He knew Jazz had finished his shift and frowned when there was no answer. Fear stabbed through his spark as he entered the berth room and found it empty. “It's alright he probably just got held up,” Bluestreak told himself. He then noticed a wayward datapad left on the berth. Jazz had been home then. Picking it up, he almost dropped it when the datapad started to play a soft melody he recognised. Staring at the pad, his optics brightened as Jazz's message appeared. 

Blue’, 

Sorry to scare you, I realised something on shift and I wanted to surprise you. Come meet me at the coordinates below. 

Yours always  
Jazz

Bluestreak’s curiosity was piqued. What had Jazz realised? It couldn't be bad if he wanted to surprise him. Looking at the coordinates, his internal GPS found where Jazz was and he smiled. Grabbing some of Jazz's special fuel and tucking it into subspace, he headed out the door. Not feeling quite as tired as when he had entered. 

****

Jazz stood when he heard Bluestreak approaching and smiled. With a last minute check to his preparations he walked to the road to greet the younger mech and waited as the Datsun transformed. “I was worried you hadn’t found my note.”

Bluestreak gave him a flutter of his doorwings. “I almost didn’t,” he admitted with a small smile. He immediately pressed close to Jazz and wrapped his arms around him. Sometimes it still felt surreal that they could hold each other like this. Bluestreak had had a crush on Jazz for so long, to actually be with him now and for the mech to be carrying his sparkling was unreal. 

“Come on, I want to show you something,” Jazz grinned after stealing a soft kiss. 

Squeezing Jazz’s hand, amused by Jazz’s excitement rippling through his field, Bluestreak followed. They walked up the hill and his optics brightened at the display laid out before him. A soft blanket was spread out over the grass and a selection of treats were on display and in a basket beside the blanket. The hill looked out onto a platform where an orchestra was getting ready to play. “Jazz… what is all this?” he breathed in amazement. 

Jazz tugged him over to the blanket. “Well I figured, we’d not really got chance to you know actually date and I really wanted to court you properly. With everything that happened, I wanted to make it up to you by taking you on an actual date. Music and a picnic under the stars,” the black and white grinned, his visor shining brightly. 

“This is… wow… nobody has ever done this for me,” Bluestreak replied. 

“Do you… do you like it?” Jazz asked hesitantly. 

“Like it? I love it!” Bluestreak exclaimed. “I mean I always knew you were a romantic, Prowl told me stories but this is… wow!” he couldn’t keep the smile from his face.   
Jazz let his joy echo through his field and tugged Bluestreak to the blanket to sit down beside him and hand feed him specially made goodies as the instrumental music floated through the air. “You’re beautiful,” the visored mech murmured fondly as he gazed at Bluestreak still smiling at the orchestra. When Bluestreak turned to him, Jazz could have melted into the adoration swirling in Bluestreak’s optics and field. He didn’t deserve it but refused to pull away from it. 

“I love you, Jazz,” Bluestreak declared firmly. He cupped the older mech’s face and leaned in to claim a tender kiss. The first of many that evening. 

****

Prowl being creator like with Bluestreak

Prowl frowned at the tactical monitors being installed into their expanded base. They would have to be rearranged but for the time being they would do. His doorwings flicked up as he heard raised voices and he pretended not to notice when Bluestreak stomped into the room, not his usual bubbly self. 

“You'd think they'd know to handle sensitive equipment with some care. These computers could mean life or death in a battle and with Starscream still out there we can't afford to risk a shoddy installation. Just what was Magnus thinking when he assigned the aerial bots the job of moving all our stuff. We could have done it, you know with help, yeah it would have taken longer but we'd still handle the stuff with consideration to its value and why are you smiling?” he asked in mild frustration.

Prowl had been gazing at him fondly, watching him rant, amused at how his doorwings flicked and twitched constantly in annoyance. It was strange to feel so much pride for a mech that was not his own and yet he loved Bluestreak as much as his twin sparklings. “I'm just wondering when you turned into me,” he teased with a smirk. 

Bluestreak opened his mouth to retort before closing it again, his doorwings fluttering as the pride in Prowl's field washed over him. “I'm taking it all too seriously aren't I?” 

Prowl chuckled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps a little,” he squeezed the shoulder. “You have much bigger things to take seriously, we're not under threat of imminent attack and the aerial bots are doing their best.” 

Smirking Bluestreak nudged Prowl playfully. “When did you become so relaxed?” 

“Oh I am still far too serious but when you show up to work carrying two sparklings who have purged their energon all over your doorwings for the second time that morning and all you can think of doing is foisting them on prime while your best friend laughs at you, you realise that there's some things you have to let go,” Prowl mused. 

“Jazz laughed at you?” Bluestreak gasped. “How is he still living?” 

Prowl gave him a sidelong look. “He is lucky that I care dearly for his bonded,” he smiled.

Bluestreak laughed and without warning, threw his arms around Prowl and hugged him as he used to do when he was younger. “I worry you know? I want you to be proud of me but I'm scared of doing everything wrong. I'm probably over compensating.”

Surprised at the embrace but welcoming it warmly, Prowl gently pet Bluestreak's doorwings. “Little Blue’ there is not a thing you could do that would stop me being proud of you nor keep me from believing that you are already the best creator your sparkling could possibly have,” he tilted Bluestreak's helm up to look him in the optic. “Primus knows you put up with Jazz,” he quipped, completely deadpan. 

Snorting a laugh, Bluestreak held Prowl tighter and let his joy at being able to do this still, bleed into Prowl's field. After a moment of quiet, he murmured, “I've missed this.” 

“My door is always open to you, Bluestreak.” 

Bluestreak smiled and snuggled into Prowl's plating. The mech's calm field and ripple of affection was always comforting. It was home. “Love you, Prowl.”

Prowl felt his spark flutter at the murmured words and his optics dimmed with a rush of pride, joy and the love of a creator which he let reach his field and wrap around Bluestreak. They rarely said the words to each other but Bluestreak would always be his first sparkling in feeling if not in spark and he would love him as such until his spark returned to the well. “Love you too,” he managed to whisper in return, revelling in the shared moment. 

****  
Trailbreaker/First Aid

Prowl had asked him to be one of his primary witnesses for the bonding ceremony and while it was only a throw back to a tradition no longer practised, Trailbreaker was honoured all the same. He'd apparently been there for Prowl during a difficult personal time and from what Trailbreaker could recall, Prowl had defended him when Onyx had turned out to be a Decepticon spy and traitor having trusted his friend without a doubt. Trailbreaker had been grateful for the support and friendship so he was happy to do this for him. It meant making a small speech though and just the thought was making him want to purge. He wasn't good at public events. He also had other things on his processor. His optics flitted to the small medic working on a disgruntled aerialbot who had jarred a wing working on the new base. First Aid had been on his processor since his memories had started returning. He smiled as he watched the mech work. He was such a good medic, it always confused him that First Aid had such little confidence. It made him sad. When the younger mech looked at him briefly, Trailbreaker didn't feel any sadness and couldn't help smiling. 

“There you're good, no flying for a couple of days though, I'll let Ultra Magnus know to take you off the new base rotation,” First Aid looked at Silverbolt. “You can go.” 

Trailbreaker’s smile grew wider as First Aid approached him. “All finished?”

The medic nodded. “Prowl also picked up his sparklings so I'm free now. Would you um… would you like to grab some fuel with me?”

Trailbreaker slipped off the berth and nodded. “I'd love to,” he took hold of First Aid’s hand and kissed his fingers. “Lead the way,” 

In the rec room they sat in amicable silence, sipping their fuel. It was late and so they had the place mostly to themselves. 

“So um--”

“what would--” 

Both mechs stopped and laughed nervously. 

Trailbreaker ducked his helm. “Sorry, I wanted to ask what you would like to do. It's the bonding ceremony tomorrow and although I'm excited I am quite nervous so I doubt I'll be resting much.”

First Aid nodded. “I'm helping take care of the sparklings. They could easily get overwhelmed being surrounded by so many fields and people, so it'll be my job to help in case they need to go in the incubator. They're still premature so there are still risks.”

Trailbreaker hummed thoughtfully. “You'll be up early then?”

First Aid nodded. “I thought, well I hoped,” he fingered his cube hesitantly. “That maybe you could come back to my quarters, just to talk about everything,” he added quickly. 

Smiling Trailbreaker let his field flare out with reassurance. “I'd like that.”

****

Upon reaching his quarters, First Aid quickly picked up book files he'd strewn across the room and tidied his berth. 

Trailbreaker smirked, First Aid really was adorable and he honestly didn't care about the mess. He perched on the edge of the berth, for lack of anywhere else to sit and looked up. “I remember this,” he murmured thoughtfully. “Weren't there lights?”

First Aid stopped and wrung his hands slightly. “Yeah, after what happened, I had to take them down because I was… scared… I don't know…”

“Hey,” Trailbreaker stood and gathered First Aid in his arms without thinking twice. “You don't need to explain yourself to me, or anyone. It would have been a difficult time for anybody.”

First Aid melted into the large chest plate and curled his fingers into him. “I know, I still feel guilty. I was so scared of losing you.” 

Trailbreaker squeezed him tightly at his whisper and kissed the top of his helm. “I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere.” 

First Aid gently extricated himself and pulled something out from a drawer beneath his berth. Turning he held out the bunch of fairy lights and looked hopefully up at Trailbreaker. “Would you help me put them back where they belong?”

Trailbreaker took the bunch and stretched out the string of lights. “Only if you promise to not take them down and when you look at them, you think of me and smile.”

Hesitating momentarily, First Aid nodded and retracted his mask. “I promise,” he stated softly with a small smile. “But I'd rather be able to look at you and smile,” he added shyly. 

Trailbreaker laughed as he fitted the lights and turned them on. Turning, he cupped First Aid’s face and ran his thumb over his exposed lips. “That can be arranged, as often as you want it.”

Tilting his helm into the touch, First Aid placed his hand over Trailbreaker’s and vented a soft contented sigh. “I can't think of a time when I wouldn't want that,” he murmured, visor glowing warmly up at Trailbreaker. 

Stepping closer, returning his smile, Trailbreaker curled his hand behind First Aid’s helm and drew him in for a tentative chaste kiss. Their lips lingered for a long lovely moment, until their mutual nervousness began to ease. 

Without warning, First Aid scooped up the larger mech with ease, prompting a yelp of surprise from Trailbreaker as he carried him to the berth and laid him gently on its surface.

Trailbreaker stared up at him in bewilderment. “How?”

Giving a coy shrug, First Aid chuckled with amusement. “Part of a gestalt. It means I'm a lot stronger than I look.” He stood beside the berth unsure what to do next. Not wanting to push Trailbreaker into something he wasn't ready for.

“Well you're just full of surprises,” Trailbreaker laughed, catching First Aid’s hand to tug him into sprawling over his larger frame. Wrapping his arms around the small mech his engine purred. “I look forward to discovering them all,” he murmured, brushing his lips over First Aid’s.

Humming into another sweet kiss, First Aid was content to lie in Trailbreaker's arms - forever if he could -, trading tender kisses with him, gazing at him fondly as the soft lights cast a warm glow across his faceplates. 

“Would you let me court you?” Trailbreaker asked quietly, breaking the wonderful moment. 

Confused First Aid frowned slightly. “Court me?” 

“Yes, like you should be courted. Gifts, taking you out, spoiling you, letting you know how much you mean to me and how much I want you in my life in the hope that eventually you might want to bond to me…” 

Visor brightening in surprise First Aid stared his mouth slightly open. “Really?” he whispered.

Trailbreaker nodded, uncertainty rippling through his field. “A courtship can last for as long as you desire it I don't mean to rush you or make you decide anything but I would like to court you, show you the true intentions of my spark.” 

“Yes,” First Aid replied immediately after Trailbreaker had finished speaking. “There is nothing in the universe I would want more,” he breathed, kissing Trailbreaker again without hesitation, pouring all of his love into it.

Smiling with elation and relief, Trailbreaker melted into the kiss happily, returning it enthusiastically as the fairy lights twinkled like stars above them.


End file.
